


Some Kind of Madness

by chaosandcosmos



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcosmos/pseuds/chaosandcosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the past few weeks, it had become increasingly clear that Ryan was evading him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still horrible at titles so, like always, it comes from a song. 'Madness' by Muse, to be more specific. Totally a Myan song. Anyway, this was originally a jealousy prompt I've always wanted to fill but was also requested as Michael choosing Ryan over Gavin. I tried to blend both and I hope it works out.

Over the past few weeks, it had become increasingly clear that Ryan was evading him. The signs were little here and there – but all were very significant in some way or another. Michael was obviously loud and unmindful by nature but he wasn’t so obtuse that he wouldn’t notice when someone was shutting him out. Contrary to what most people believed they knew about him, he was actually very observant. 

So when Ryan started drawing out of their friendship, Michael had immediately realized it. 

It first became apparent during the Let’s Plays. When he offered a spot for some Team Crazy Mad action (which the viewers and he himself loved), Ryan declined, telling him that Team Nice Dynamite would make for better content. He usually then went to join Jack or Ray in whatever they were doing. It was strange, but he had thought nothing of it. 

Soon, they were interacting less and less during videos; Team Crazy Mad had apparently disbanded while he wasn’t paying attention. And when he tried to talk to Ryan during recording to get their usual banter going, he’d only received half hearted answers in reply before the two moved on to the task at hand. 

To add to it, things weren’t any better behind the scenes. Ryan made excuses to skip out of their usual lunch together and remained at his desk the entire day instead of coming into the office like he always did, just to fuck around.

He didn’t know what he had done to deserve it. As far as he knew, he hadn’t said or done anything to the man to offend him. And if he had, why wasn’t Ryan saying anything about it? He hardly believed it was in the older Achievement Hunter’s maturity level to resort to the silent treatment. 

Michael needed answers. It wasn’t typical of him to mull over anything so much, but for some reason, this issue was the one keeping him up at night.

So one day, when he’d finally had enough, the Jersey native approached the Georgian with the intentions of resolving things, despite having no idea what he was trying to resolve.

“Hey, Rye bread,” he said coolly, trying to hide the fact that this whole deal was extremely maddening and there was nothing he’d like better than to shake the solution out of the man in question. “Mind telling me what’s up?”

Ryan looked up from his desktop, focused gaze quickly turning into an unreadable expression. “Oh, uh, nothing,” he stammered, going back to what he’d been working on, “just editing Monday’s—”

“Cut the shit, Ryan,” Michael crudely interrupted, not even trying to have anything of what was being said to him, “Not that. I know you’ve been avoiding me and I want to know why.”

Ryan looked slightly appalled with the tone he was being given but for the most part, he looked guilty. “I haven’t been avoiding you,” he said softly. “It’s just that...I’ve been...”

“Busy? Don’t give me that. There’s something wrong here, tell me what it is.” 

The other seemingly decided against defending himself, instead going the passive route which, again, was unlike Ryan. The thing about the man that he liked so much was that despite being one of the most polite people he’d ever met, when he was yelled at he could yell back.

“There’s nothing wrong,” he insisted. 

This denial was angering him. “Bullshit,” Michael declared. “You haven’t been speaking to me or responding to any of my texts. Jesus, you hardly even acknowledge that I’m in the room with you! There’s definitely something up and I deserve to know.”

“Look,” sighed Ryan, “everything’s fine, you’re just—”

The unfinished sentence was the straw that had broke the camel’s back. Michael was instantly pissed with what he was about to imply. “Just what, Ryan? Stop being a little bitch and talk to me!”

“Go talk to Gavin if I’m being so difficult, then!” The other erupted with a ferocity that surprised even himself. “It’s what you always do,” he added sourly.

“Gavin?” Michael parroted, confused by the random mention of the Brit. What did he have to do with anything? He was about to ask Ryan the exact same question when everything spontaneously clicked. 

Gavin.

Ryan constantly pushed at Team Nice Dynamite. He often left the two of them alone and joked about their relationship. He refused to come in contact with either. 

Ryan was avoiding the both of them.

Ryan was jealous.

It all made sense and was so out of character that Michael almost laughed. Ryan jealous? He never would have thought...

Said man grimaced, extremely perplexed as he watched the physical progression of the revelation. Michael was suddenly giddier than he had been mere moments ago. He wasn’t sure if he should be worried or scared. Even he, the self-proclaimed Mad King, had apprehensions about Michael’s drastic change in emotions.

“You dense motherfucker.”

He was almost offended until he saw the smile on the other’s face, and then he was just baffled.

“For a college graduate you can be such a dumbass, you know that?”

Ryan was just about to object to the claim until he was cut off with a pair of parted lips pressed upon his own, Michael’s hands gripped the arms of his chair as he leaned down to interrupt his air supply. He heard himself make an inhuman noise before he happily responded, fingers threading through curly hair.

After several beats, the two pulled away, lips swollen and breath uneven. Michael had gone from awkwardly bent over to propped up on Ryan’s lap. He shook his head incredulously. “I like you, you fucking nerd. Gavin’s a shit and sometimes we flirt. But I was biding my time, waiting for you. I even dropped a few hints.”

Red tinged Ryan’s cheeks at the very Michael-like sentiment. “Well, I’m sorry. For you know, being a little bitch,” he murmured sheepishly.

That earned him an amused chuckle. “You’d think that with all your programming shit, you’d have cracked a code.”

“Hey, sometimes computers get mixed signals.” 

“Yeah but they don’t turn into jealous assholes.”

Ryan quickly kissed him again, laughing against his mouth.

“Touché.”


End file.
